CMS Crozier
This is a page all about the Shuttle Crosier. She was the scrapped transport shuttle that Ellie's team and Isaac locate while aboard the CMS Roanoke. However the shuttle is on the largest ship in the fleet the "Terra Nova" and to reach her they must travel between ships in the orbitting Flotilla. Purpose The Corsier was a shuttle in the early years of space exploration. She was tasked along with the Sovereign Colony warships to the ice planet Tau Volantis. She was held aboard the largest ship in the flotilla the "Terra Nova." Her overall purpose when Isaac, Ellie, Carver, and their teams locate it is to ferry them down to the planets surface to deactivate all the markers. When they locate her while still aboard the CMS Roanoke she is in deplorable conditions and is in need of repair before launching. Robert however the captain of the destroyed USM Eudora wants to use the shuttle to leave the system, but Ellie argues her point. Isaac later travels to the Terra Nova aboard the "Sk-ip" a small one seater craft that tranports him between ships in the flotilla. When he reaches the Terra Nova he must find the tram station to get to the Aft section of the ship where the shuttle is located. Upon arrival Isaac must do many things to launch the shuttle, first he must construct a remote relay and place it on the hull of the shuttle to tranport it back to the Roanoke for repairs. Second Isaac must fuel the shuttle on the upper floor before launching, third disengage the fuel nozzle, and finally while fighting regenerative necromorphs and dodging intense flame Isaac must deactivate the gears holding the airlock doors shut before the Crosier takes off and destroys everything including itself inside the hanger. Making your way to the gears Isaac must clear multiple obstructions with a military turret including a sea of necromoprhs; as the shuttle succesfully launches Isaac is torn from the Terra Nova and must fky back to a safe part of the Mass Driver. Before Isaac can return to the Roanoke he must meet his team at the next derelict ship the CMS Greely to salvage plating and a port engine for the Crosier. Upon bringing the engine back Isaac must find a series of derelict satelites and salvage there relays to build a safe flight plan module for the ship, after instillation the shuttle is fully ready for launch. Design The Shuttle is flat bottomed and has two large fins coming off its port and starboard sides for maneuvering. It comes to a dull point in the front like a present day nasa space shuttle only wider. The paneling goes on back toward the stern where it ends at the three large engines that stick off the back. The shuttle has an outer kinesis operable airlock and an inner hatch, coming inside she has 3 oxygon cylinders in the rear and a full array of seats in the cabin ahead. She has a main flight chair to the left, an operators seat right of it, and around are other chairs for the other survivors. Armament The ship for both purposes of offense and defense has a large gun implacement on the top side of the craft. This gun fires diffrently than say the gun on the "Vestri", by firing heavier rounds of ammo at incoming mines in the case of travelling to Tau Volantis. Destruction